In conventional construction of infrastructure of a data center, servers, storages, and network equipment are separately purchased and subsequently integrated. This may result in inadequate service agility, excessive hardware cost, low resource utilization, and high energy consumption. The development of Internet revolutionized the conventional construction mode of the infrastructure of a conventional data center. For example, scale-out distributed storage based on X86 servers, and operation and maintenance automation of an ultra-large-scale platform have greatly reduced the cost of the infrastructure of a data center. With the outbreak of big data applications and development of cloud computing and virtualization technologies, people pay increasing attention to costs of data centers (especially power consumption of the data centers). How to use fewer computing, storage, and network components while ensuring services, so as to minimize energy consumption, has become one of the goals that the industry is striving for.
In the existing technology, a server node in a data center is required to remain in a power-on state in order to access storage resources. For example, when a server node accesses a storage resource of itself, the server needs to remain in the power-on state. For another example, when a server node accesses a storage resource of another server node, not only the server node itself needs to be in the power-on state, but also the accessed server node needs to be in the power-on state. Such a resource utilization manner is not beneficial to energy saving of the data center. Especially, even though there are idling computing resources on a server, an energy-saving operation cannot be performed on the server.